


Talk

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: You had been in "friends with benefits" relationship with Richard for a while. Things have changed and now you wonder if they will ever be the same?





	Talk

With a happy sigh you flopped down on your bed. It had been almost a week since you had left home for a convention. After being in a hotel you were more than thrilled to be back in your own bed.

Even though you had a lot of things to do; you were more than ready to take a nap! Right as you were about to drift off the doorbell rang. Groaning, you sat up and put your feet on the floor. You looked over at the clock at that read 9:00 pm. Who was stopping by at this time? The last time you talked to any of your friends they all had plans.

As you walked down the stairs you tried to figure out who it would be. The last thing that you wanted was someone coming to try to sell you a new vacuum or try to entice you into joining a new religion! Maybe it was Rob? For some reason, he had been over attentive to you this past convention. The two of you had been friends for a while now and he had always been your go to person for any particular disaster in your life. You shook your head at the thought of it being Rob. He was going out with his wife and kids that night. He had even invited you to come along but you decided against it. The last thing that you wanted at the moment was to be a third wheel.

Opening the door you froze seeing Richard on the other side. This was definitely not who you were expecting! You had somewhat expected Matt to be on the other side with a gallon of ice cream and some chick flick. You expected anyone but Richard! The two of you hadn’t spoken to each other in months! Now here he stood looking at you with those fuck me eyes.

Your heart began to break just seeing him as you thought about your situation with the man in front of you. The two of you had been friends with benefits off and on for two years now. The friends with benefits part applied only when he was not in a new relationship. Whenever Richard found a new lady to fall in love with he forgot all about you until said lady left or he got sick of her.

 

When he was in a new relationship he treated you like he did any of his friends. However, he wouldn’t comment or act like you two had spent many of countless nights locked in each others arms. You were just another friend that he made laugh and your feelings of love didn’t matter to him.

 

This go around however, was different. You decided to put a stop to everything! No more making out, no more sex, no more anything until he realized how he was making you feel. To your most unfortunate luck, he didn’t seem to understand anything except you were ignoring him and it was driving him batty!

 

It all started the day before you left for the convention. Rob called to see what time you were meeting him at the airport. The conversation started as it always did until Rob’s voice became serious.

 

“So Richard and Jenna broke up.”

 

You groaned.

 

“Guess who he will want to see tonight.”

 

Rob was quiet a moment.

 

“You don’t have to Y/n. I know that you love him…”

 

You quickly cut Rob off.

 

“It doesn’t matter what I feel. I was foolish for falling for him. When we started this we agreed that feelings wouldn’t come of it! I just shouldn’t have let myself fall in love with you.”

 

You could imagine Rob on the other end of the phone shaking his head at his two difficult friends.

 

“He wants you. He told me so.”

 

You laughed hard at that.

 

“If he wants me so bad then why does he keep getting with these airheads?”

 

Rob couldn’t answer that and deep down you didn’t want him to. It was unfair that Richard and yourself put Rob in this weird position.

 

Throughout the convention you avoided Richard at all costs. There had been many times that you found yourself ducking out of rooms and crawling under a table to bail out before he could get to you. Several times Richard had gotten close! At one point you were in the green room talking to Matt, who was also helping you sneak around too.

 

When Richard walked up to the two of you looking rather annoyed it was Ruth that came bouncing over and grabbed your hand.

 

“Come on love, I have something neat to show you! Sorry boys I have to borrow her!”

 

You only looked over your shoulder to see Richard looking angrily at the ground while Matt only looked at him carefully. He clearly had no idea what to say and just looking at his friend seemed to be the best resolution to the problem!

 

Later that same day at a panel, you were asked by a fan about your relationship status. It wasn’t until you said that you were “cursed or something” did you notice that Richard was in the back of the room looking at you with a displeased frown. You couldn’t stop yourself from wondering why he was so annoyed? If he was in a relationship with some ditz, he would have probably laughed at that comment. Was it because he wanted to be with you so bad that he was putting on some act? That thought alone made you internally laugh! If Richard wanted to get laid so badly there were plenty of ladies in the room that would be more than willing to do the job.

 

You pulled yourself from the memories of the miserable weekend and looked back to the man in front of you. Richard looked beyond annoyed. You knew that you had tested his patience to know end and was about to hear about it!

 

“Rich, what are you doing here?”

 

You asked, appearing to be calm and collected. Richard blinked a few times before speaking.

 

“Apparently, I have to come here to be able to get a damn word in with you.”

 

“What do you want to talk to me for? Isn’t Jenna waiting on you?”

 

The acidity of your tone made Richard frown even harder. He was quiet a moment hoping that your neighbors wasn’t listening to your spat.

 

“We broke up, Y/n”

 

He admitted. You only nodded.

 

“So, I guess that means that you are here for one thing.”

 

Richard sighed. He was getting frustrated more with each passing moment and it was evident!

 

“Fuck, Y/n I have been wanting to talk to you all weekend but you keep disappearing and making little snide comments to get under my skin? You think that I didn’t notice? Sorry darlin but I got every little comment.’

 

You stepped away from the door letting him inside before your neighbors heard everything. Shutting the door, you turned back to face Richard. You mentally chided yourself for checking him out. Why did he always have to wear those tight pants that made his ass look amazing?! It had to be to tease you!

 

“Well good for you. I’m glad you did! About time that you got something I threw your way with my clothes on. Again, Richard, I don’t know why you are here. You haven’t spoken to me in….how long were you with that air head? 2 maybe 3 months? I’m sorry but a hello and one or two words doesn’t count! Richard, I can’t do this! This little game that you think that we play with each other where you fall in love with a new girl every few months, break up, then come to me to fuck until you find someone else. I can’t do that anymore and if you think that this is fair to me you are colder than I could have ever imagined!”

 

You never planned to go off the way you just had! You wanted to be amicable and tell him that you wasn’t feeling the arrangement anymore but nope! The flood gates opened and all of your fury came out!

 

Richard meanwhile, was looking at you like you had smacked him upside the head with one of the biggest Harry Potter books.

 

“Y/n, that is what I want to talk to you about.”

 

You were quiet a moment trying to think of the best thing to say.

 

“So what do we do? Turn around and go in different directions and make it like we never knew each other at all?”

 

Richard’s mouth dropped when those words came out of your mouth. What you didn’t know was it was him that ended the relationship with Jenna. In fact the whole time that he was with the lady he was pretending that she was you. It was that way with all of his girlfriends!

 

It was Briana that knocked some sense into him the day before the convention. He and Briana had gone out for dinner. Briana had noticed Richard’s sulking expression as he looked down down at his phone. Richard figured that Briana had been keeping her mouth shut for a long time before finally speaking her mind.

 

“Rich, you need to call her. You love Y/n and you won’t admit it! I don’t understand why either! She is such a sweet person and is obviously interested in you! Richard you are torturing yourself and you know it. All you are doing is dating the cheap slutty chicks that don’t give a damn about the real you. Y/n does! You go crawling back to her anytime your newest ex doesn’t work out. Don’t you realize how bad this hurts Y/n? Do yourself and Y/n a favor and go talk to her.”

 

After that conversation with Briana, Richard decided that she was right and that is when he put his plan to talk to you in place. Little did he know that you had your own plans that you were putting into action.

 

“Y/n stop! Just stop! If you would stop running and listen to what I am trying to tell you then we could possibly get somewhere!”

 

You crossed your arms over your chest. In someways you didn’t want to hear what he was about to say. If he was cutting off contact that was going to break your heart! You wouldn’t admit it to him and quite possibly yourself but it would!

“Fine, what do you want to say Richard?”

 

She asked softly. Richard looked relived when your venomous tone of voice seemed to die out. He ran a hand through his hair before stepping forward.

 

“What I wanted to tell you this whole weekend was I am sorry for everything that I have done with you. When we started this whatever we had and I said I didn’t want to develop any feelings I was an idiot! I’ve dated all of these girls when you’re the one that I want! I want to be with you and I don’t give a fuck who knows about it!”

 

You stood like a deer in the headlights. This was everything that you were wanting to hear and more! For solid few moments you couldn’t move! It wasn’t until Richard’s hand titled your face to look at him were you able to register everything!

 

“Y/n, darlin, please.”

 

He leaned down pressing a tender kiss to your lips. As soon as he started kissing you it took maybe seconds to kiss back. When he stopped kissing you and pulled away, Richard didn’t move to far away. You sighed against his mouth. All you wanted to do at the moment was get another kiss started.

 

“Richard, please no games. I’m really vulnerable right now.”

 

He shook his head.

 

“No games. I’m being honest. Please don’t push me away.”

 

You didn’t have the heart to push him away. Richard had said everything that you had wanted to hear for sometime. Standing on your tiptoes, you placed a hand on his cheek.

 

“I’m not! I want you too. I have for so long!”

 

A few quiet moments of kissing lead to you and Richard being on the couch locked in a heated embrace.

 

“Want you so bad!”

 

He muttered in between kisses. You had been tugging at his belt for a few moments hoping that he would get the message. Richard reached down and tugged you loose shirt over your head. You were thankful in the moment that you had neglected to put on a bra.

 

“Get these off.”

 

Richard growled before tugging at your panties. You did as you were told and got off of his lap to remove that last barrier of fabric. Richard had stood and began removing his clothes

 

The next thing you knew Richard’s hands had reached a round your waist. His middle and index fingers were massaging your clit. You cried out as he moved your hair away from your neck and was beginning to suck at your neck.

 

“Rock your hips, princess.”

 

You quickly did as you were told and tried to moan too loud at the pressure of Richard’s fingers on your most sensitive organ. Richard groaned as your ass began to dig into his raging hard on. The pressure was just enough to get him some relief.

 

He didn’t let you get too much pleasure from this. Richard was going to tease you. Make sure that you figured out just who that you belonged to and give you some insight just to how much he wanted you! You were the one that he wanted and anyone else be damned if they thought that they were coming in on that!

 

Richard’s fingers moved off of your clit, earning a whine from you, to push inside of you. Slow caresses became straight finger fucking as he moved his hand harshly.

 

“Come for me.”

 

He hissed in your ear as he slammed his fingers in and out of your shaking body. Your head had fallen backwards onto his shoulder as you panted. Every motion was driving you closer and closer to your release. Richard knew exactly how to give you an orgasm. You knew that he would use all of his knowledge of your body against you. It had been so long since he had actually given you an orgasm. The both of you were craving it at the moment. 

 

“Fuck Y/n, you are so tight on my fingers. Can’t wait to feel that tight pussy on my cock.”

 

He half whispered against your ear making the tendrils of desire intensify yet again!

 

“Please Rich.”

 

You whimpered as his movements slowed. This was another one of his tricks to tease you further! 

 

“What do you want, sweetheart?”

 

He asked softly. In your mind you cursed him. He knew exactly what he wanted Your wet shaking body should clue him in on that one! Richard’s teasing could sometimes borderline dom/sub behavior and you loved every damn minute of it!

 

“I want you to fuck me.”

 

You whimpered. Richard chuckled as he withdrew his fingers leaving you a whimpering shaky mess!

 

When you turned Richard was looking at you with a pleased smile on his handsome face. He licked his fingers before laying down on your couch.

 

“I want to lick that pussy but fucking sounds better. Come here, princess. I need some lovin.”

 

You quickly did as you were told. Placing a knee on either side of Richard’s body, you slowly lowered yourself onto his length. The two of you cried out as he filled you to the hilt. You could have came from the initial penetration alone! It took all you had not to come unglued!

 

“Ride me.”

 

He said with a smirk. Clearly, Richard knew everything that you were feeling! He knew that you was about to orgasm. It would be so easy to give you what you wanted but it would also be easy to make you wait. There was also the euphoric feeling of listening to you beg for your release.

 

Richard snapped his hips; slamming his cock into your sweet spot as some incentive to get you moving. His hands wrapped around your hips, keeping you on him, as you began to grind against his body. Your head fell back as Richard began to cram himself into you harder with each passing second. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of your hips.

 

“Fuck! Can’t last much longer. Darlin, come for me!”

 

Richard growled, trying his best to control his own building orgasm. The moment that your body began to clench around him, Richard knew that you weren’t going to last much longer! He adjusted his hips so he was hitting your g-spot repeatedly.

 

That was all of the encouragement you needed to come apart on him. Richard lasted maybe a moment or two longer before filling you. Neither of you moved a moment or two until Richard sat up pulling your upper body against his.

 

“That was amazing! Want to go to bed?”

 

You whispered against his lips.

 

“Hell yes.”

 

Richard said with a smile. He winced as you got off of him. Neither of you wanted to give up that contact but the thought of laying in bed to enjoy the afterglow was a lot nicer than the couch.

 

Once in bed, Richard wrapped his arms around you. He intertwined your hands and rested them between your breasts. You sighed happily at the feeling of his body being pressed against your back.

 

“I love you, sugar.”

 

Your eyes snapped open as those words left his mouth. Turning in his arms, you were relived to see that Richard wasn’t joking. When he was stretching the truth about something, you were able to figure it out quick. This time he was dead serious.

 

“I love you too.”

 

You replied. So what if admissions of love was coming this quick? Coming from the point that you were both were at less than an hour ago; this was a beautiful place to end the evening and start tomorrow.


End file.
